User blog:Lyris1064/Tri-Part Trial?! Nel'zios VS Courageous Arsenal Union Dragon
IMPORTANT: Please read the duel between Nel'zios and Speed Stripe, first! Key *In-Duel Action ~Non-Duel Action Name: "Speech" {Thought} Prologue ~ Nel'zios descends towards Speed Stripe. "Sorry it ended up being one-sided." ~ Even after the field fades, Speed Stripe is lying on the ground on his side... ~ He offers his hand to help Speed Stripe up. Nel'zios: "Mind if I get you back up?" ~ Speed Stripe rolls onto his belly before he and Starry-Eyes are both reduced to their card forms... Speed Stripe: "Even so, you passed my trial. I only said that you needed to win an Action Duel, after all." "...Starry-Eyes, what's your trial?" ~ Nel'zios sees her card glow... Starry-Eyes: "You already passed it by Summoning me against Speed Stripe." -The calm wind from earlier continues to blow throughout the scene...- Nel'zios: "Where's this wind coming from?" Nel'zios: "I don't think it's natural..." -Another, green, serpentine Dragon with whiskers can be seen within the vicinity, looking similar to "Ancient Fairy Dragon" the Synchro Monster. Watching the three from above, she soon rises back into the clouds before the wind calms down...- Nel'zios: "...what was that?" ?: *Hums a soft tune similar to the beginning of Oración from Pokémon, which trails into the area...* {Hnn... If only I had hummed that earlier...!} ~ Nel'zios shrugs. "So, what were you two arguing about in the first place?" Nel'zios: "And do you have any idea who is humming that tune?" ~ Speed Stripe and Starry-Eyes both shake their heads Starry-Eyes: "All I know about her is that the music came from a female voice. Now that you mention it, though... One of the Aspect Dragons has been quite quiet and reserved since these wars that you speak of began..." Nel'zios: "Oh?" Speed Stripe: "She goes by the name, Spring, and her card's frame is not colored as ironically as you might think..." ~ Nel'zios nods. "So, Starry-Eyes, I heard some necromancer tried to claim you through an army of ghosts..." Starry-Eyes: "Yeah... I doubt those ghosts were mages like I am..." ~ She sighs. "Even then, I didn't know them too well, anyway, except from stories." Nel'zios: "How'd you manage to defeat the necromancer?" Starry-Eyes: "I noticed that his deck relied on the Graveyard, so I got rid of that with the Magic card, Dimensionsal Tear." Nel'zios: "What's that do?" Starry-Eyes: "While it's out, Monsters that would go to the Graveyard are sent to another dimension-- er, banished-- instead." Nel'zios: "Wouldn't being sealed in another world affect your monsters too?" Starry-Eyes: "They don't mind being banished-- in fact, that's their home." Nel'zios: "I admit I completed both your trials through luck. I'd rather earn your trust the proper way... by learning from you." ~ Nel'zios takes out a coin. "Heads, I shall become Starry-Eyes's student. Tails, I train under Speed Stripe." Starry-Eyes and Speed Stripe: "Fair Enough." ~ Nel'zios flips a coin... ~ The coin lands on tails. -Speed Stripe re-emerges from his card in Spirit form- Nel'zios: "Speed Stripe, would you mind adding someone to your team?" Speed Stripe: *nods* "Good luck to that someone!" ~ Nel'zios hands over his card to Speed Stripe. Nel'zios: "My card." Speed Stripe: "Well, then good luck!" ~ He accepts the card, which joins his archetype under the name, Skydragon Nel'zios: "When does my training begin?" ~ Nel'zios hasn't been given the costume yet. Speed Stripe: "What time is best for you, if not today?" Nel'zios: "Tomorrow morning. It's getting late." ~ Indeed, the sun's setting. Speed Stripe: *He briefly eyes towards the sunset.* "Then it'll be tomorrow morning at 8-and-a-half!... I mean, 8:30." ~ The uniform depicted in Skydragon's image descends into Nel'zios' arms. Speed Stripe: "Be sure to bring that uniform with you. If possible, arrive 15-30 minutes early so that we can warm up by then." ~ Nel'zios has some dinner, sets up his sleeping bag, and rests up for the day ahead... ~ The next morning, at 7:45, Nel'zios cleans up, puts on the uniform, and appears before Speed Stripe. "Ready, coach!" Nel'zios: "So, I tried flying in this uniform, but my wings were locked." ~ A track is then drawn around the two fields. Speed Stripe then speaks up. "Ah, I apologize for the lack of information, then. The uniform has 2 slits in the back where you can put your wings through. Normally, with the sports I'm showing here, flying is not recommended. However there are other sports where flying can be useful." ~ Nel'zios adjusts his uniform and listens. Speed Stripe: "I'll tell you when and if flying is allowed. Either way, let's warm up, first! You see this track here? Take at least 1 lap around!" ~ Nel'zios nods and runs a lap around; he is tempted to just fly the lap, but he felt that'd be cheating. ~ It takes a few minutes for him to run the lap. Speed Stripe: "Alright, now let's learn the basics." ~ Nel'zios nods and listens. Speed Stripe: "Safety equipment is required in sports, since it protect against potential injuries. There are so many out there to count." Speed Stripe: "I'll try my best to provide you with this safety equipment." Nel'zios: "What's this for?" * He holds out a strange leathery conical object. Speed Stripe: "Put it on your centermost horn, since it could puncture the balls; a part of them are inflatable. It's also a potential hazard to leave your horn unprotected like that." ~ Nel'zios does as instructed. Speed Stripe: "I'll let you decide our first sport." Nel'zios: "I remember that guy with all that armor when we Duelled." Speed Stripe: "Ah, so you want to try Football, first?" ~ Nel'zios nods. Speed Stripe: "Alright, let's go, then!" ~ Speed Stripe Summons a Football Player in Defense Mode. "As you can see, Football is a sport where safety equipment is heavy, hence my player's high Defense Points." ~Football DEF: 2000 ~ Nel'zios nods. "Of course, this would make it so I can't fly..." Nel'zios: "Due to the weight." -After a montage of training with Speed Stripe- ~ Nel'zios is wandering, when he begins to feel rain and hear thunder; thinking quickly, he approaches a nearby building, not concerned about what it is as long as the door's unlocked; he notices that the doors are glass; what little he can see through them, since it's dark are unusual monoliths. He opens the door and searches for a torch. Nel'zios: "Come on... where's my torch..." -After the door closes itself behind Nel'zios, the lights inside the building turn on...- Nel'zios sees that the 'monoliths' are not stone at all. "What are these things? I can't tell if they're magical or mechanical..." "At least I won't need a torch after all." Nel'zios closes his satchel. ?: "Welcome, challenger!" Nel'zios: "I am Nel'zios of the Yume Clan; who are you?" ?: "I am the Courageous Arsenal Union Dragon, Nel'zios of the Yume Clan!" Nel'zios: "...I am in the lair of an Aspect Dragon? Forgive me for intruding..." Nel'zios kneels. Nel'zios: "I merely came here to seek shelter from a storm." Arsenal: "Is that so? Well, rude intrusions will pay a price; I locked the door that you entered this place from." Nel'zios: "What is your Trial? You are, after all, an Aspect Dragon." Arsenal: "Oh? Why do you mention that?" Nel'zios: "It is my quest to unite the Aspect Dragons under one leader, preferably through alliance." Nel'zios: "I already have two Aspect Dragons as allies." -The cards with the spirits of Speed Stripe and Starry-Eyes glow, and their roars are heard throughout the facility...- Nel'zios smiles. Arsenal: "Huh, I can see that you have progressed on your quest... Very well, I shall aid you on this quest after you play through at least 3 games that I'll set for you." Nel'zios: "What is your first challenge then?" Arsenal: "As you may have noticed, I am speaking over this facility's intercom. If you find me on the top floor here, I shall then present the next quest." Nel'zios looks for the stairs then. Arsenal: "Here are the rules to this game: I have disabled the elevators, if you find any, but the stairs are located behind different doors, which are among other doors to the rooms with several arcade games. There are 4 doors per floor. One is an elevator, two have a single arcade console behind them, and the last one leads to the emergency staircase. If you find that stairwell, you can use it to access the next floor. However, if you encounter a working console, you shall be locked inside the room until you complete a certain task per game. I have attached the tasks to a visible part on the front of each console. By the way, the doors in this facility are not so organized, so any elevators will not always appear on the same door number!" Nel'zios searches for the doors first. -4 brightly colored doors of different colors can be seen aligned along a wall, each with a number above them.- Arsenal: "All of these doors are openable from the outside, and they open upon voice command. Just say 'Open Door', and then the number you see above the door that you want to open. Once you open 1 door, the others stop responding unless you open an elevator or a game room with a non-working console. Non-working consoles have 'Out of Order' attached somewhere on the console." Nel'zios approaches the red door. "Open Door 1!" -The door opens, but besides the wall designs, there appears to be only a single railing inside.- Nel'zios: "That's the elevator, correct?" Arsenal shrugs, which isn't heard through the intercom. Nel'zios: "Close Door 1." -The red door closes.- Nel'zios: approaches the green door. "Open Door 3, please." -The green door opens, revealing a single, large console inside with a paper attached to it.- Nel'zios enters it the room and reads the paper. -The door closes behind Nel'zios.- Paper: "Joust: Clear 3 waves without losing a life." Nel'zios approaches the machine and puts his hands on the controls... -The game's screen moves into gameplay.- Arsenal: "All arcade games are free, just input something into the game's controls to begin playing. You can play as much as you want." Nel'zios waits, hoping for directions on how to play the game. -The directions and controls are both printed on the front of the console.- Nel'zios reads the directions, then hits start. -The game begins: "Wave 1", several bird-riding lancers emerge from 'spawn spaces' in the game before taking flight...- Nel'zios practices a bit with the controls. It takes about five attempts, but he figures out how to clear three waves without losing a life. Nel'zios looks; did the game just turn off? Arsenal: "Excellent work, Nel'zios!" Nel'zios heads out and says "Open Door 2." -The green door was indeed unlocked as Nel'zios goes back into the main area of the 1st floor. The Yellow Door opens, and the stairs to the 2nd floor are revealed- Nel'zios nods and climbs up the stairs, seeing four more doors? -There are indeed 4 more doors in front of Nel'zios, but he is also greeted with a straight passage of various arcade consoles.- Arsenal: "Navigation skills are also key for later in this challenge." Nel'zios proceeds through the passage... Nel'zios picks the blue door this time. "Open Door 4." -An arcade console is inside.- Nel'zios enters the room. Paper: "Out of Order" Nel'zios nods and tries to head out. -The door is still open, and Nel'zios ends up in front of the 4 doors again.- Arsenal: Nel'zios: "Open Door 1." -Once again, an arcade console is inside; The door closes behind Nel'zios.- Paper: "Hang-On: Clear a stage without any collisions." Nel'zios smiles; he recognizes these controls; he hits start and proceeds to zoom through! Nel'zios clears the stage on the first go! -The console turns off.- Arsenal: "Ah, so you've had practiced somewhere, hu?" Nel'zios: "How can you tell?" Arsenal: "You seem to be pretty good at that game!" Nel'zios: "Oh, the controls resembled the clan vehicle." Arsenal: "I see. Now for the next game..." Nel'zios nods and heads out. "Open remaining doors!" -The green door opened, which led to the stairs to the 3rd floor.- Nel'zios heads up to the third floor and proceeds to carefully navigate the maze of arcade machines. -After a few minutes, the 4 doors are before Nel'zios- Nel'zios picks door ~1. "Open Door 1." -An arcade game can be seen inside- Nel'zios approaches, hoping for an "out of order". -The door closes behind Nel'zios.- Paper: "Burger Time: Clear half of the 8 unique stages without using pepper." Nel'zios: "Um, what does it mean by 'without using pepper'?" Arsenal: "Basically, pepper stuns the 'enemies' in front of the player in this game. I already disabled that button to make things easier for you; so trying to stun the enemies does nothing." Nel'zios nods and starts playing; he wanders around a bit to see how the enemies move around and such Nel'zios accidentally finds out what to do; walking completely over a piece causes it to lower... Nel'zios wonders... what happens if a lowering piece lands on an enemy? He lures an enemy so it's below one of the pieces... then makes it fall! -An enemy is crushed between the falling piece and the ground below, only for that same enemy to reappear from the side of the screen on the topmost platform...- Nel'zios notices this; he eventually ends up fleeing an enemy while lowering a piece; the enemy is on the piece when it starts to fall... -The enemy is stunned while being carried with the burger piece to wherever the piece stops- Nel'zios eventually completes 4 stages, although he lost a life. -The console turns off, and the door opens.- Arsenal: "Excellent work! I have already revealed the way to the next floor for you, where you shall receive your next challenge." Nel'zios nods and heads upstairs. -Nel'zios is greeted with a clearing large enough to resemble a battlefield.- ~ Arsenal's form appears similar to Life Stream Dragon's, only partially armored by Power Tool Dragon's armor: tail, torso, and neck. Nel'zios: "You remind me of one of the Precursor Dragons." ~ Arsenal rurns towards Nel'zios. "Huh, even with half of its armor, eh?" Nel'zios: "Indeed. You look like the Precursor Dragon who was bound by power-restraining armor." Arsenal: "Ah, you could say that... In any case, now for the next trial..." Arsenal: "Which is a game of Duel Monsters!" Duel Nel'zios: "Of course, in accordance with the traditions set by the three Divine Titans, since both duelists are Duel Spirits... We must set aside the cards connected to us and place it in a special Zone!" Nel'zios removes Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon from his deck and places it in the Deck Master Zone. Arsenal: "Indeed, that must be done!" ~ Removes his card and sets it aside in the Deck Master Zone. "Let's Duel!" Nel'zios nods. "As the challenger, do I decide who goes first?" Nel'zios proceeds to shuffle his deck while waiting for Arsenal to answer. Arsenal: "Very well; though, it was I who issued the Duel Monsters challenge." Nel'zios: "I choose to go first." Each player starts with 8000 LP. Deck Master Duel is applied; that means, both Nel'zios and Arsenal use "Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon" and "Courageous Arsenal Union Dragon" as their respective Deck Masters. Turn 1: Nel'zios Draw Phase -> Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Activates "Rainbow-Eyes Ticket". Nel'zios: "I activate Rainbow-Eyes Ticket!" *Uses the effect of "Ticket" since he controls no monsters, Special Summoning "Rainbow-Eyes Wolf" from my deck. (1700/1000) Nel'zios: "Its effect, when I control no monsters, allows me to Summon a Level 4 or lower Rainbow-Eyes monster from my deck! Come on out, Rainbow-Eyes Wolf!" *Normal Summons ""Rainbow-Eyes Warden". (1600 / 900) "I Normal Summon Rainbow-Eyes Warden!" *Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. "I Set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." End Phase *Ends his turn. Turn 2: Courageous Arsenal Union Dragon (Arsenal) Draw Phase *Draws. Arsenal: "My turn. Draw!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Activates Armoretro Arcade and adds Armoretro - Maternal Hopper from his Deck to his hand. Arsenal: "Field Magic, activate! Armoretro Arcade!!" ~ The arcade consoles power on and display their demo screens... Arsenal: "After activation, I can add an Armoretro monster from my deck to my hand!" Nel'zios nods and sees what Arsenal adds to their hand. Arsenal: "I choose Armoretro Maternal Hopper, and then I'll Normal Summon it!" *Normal Summons "Armoretro - Maternal Hopper" (1700/1500) Nel'zios sees that most of the arcade machines enter sleep mode... *Uses the Deck Master ability of "Arsenal", equipping a "Armoretro - Debris Soaper" from his Deck to "Maternal Hopper". Arsenal: "Then, I shall use my ability from the Deck Master Zone!" ~ Arsenal glows faintly and his deck is displayed in front of him. Arsenal: "From my deck, I shall equip Armoretro Debris Soaper to Maternal Hopper!" ~A small bubble icon appears over Maternal Hopper's head Nel'zios: looks at the arcade machines so far... ~ Kangaroo's gone... The Bubble game is switched on, being played by an AI. *Activates , but Nel'zios activates his face-down "Rainbow-Eyes Guidance", tributing "Wolf" before targeting and destroying "Frontline Base", which lets him draw 1 card. Arsenal: "Next, I play the continuous spell, Frontline Base!" ~ Nel'zios raises his hand. "I respond by activating Rainbow-Eyes Guidance, Tributing Wolf" ~ the Wolf glows with a rainbow-colored energy, pouncing at the new Spell! Frontline Base shatters as Wolf tackles it. Nel'zios: "And, also, I get to draw a card." *Activates "Armoretro Introduction", Special Summoning "Armoretro - Quadruantlet" from his hand. (1600/1600) Arsenal: "Hm. In that case, I'll play the Quick-play Spell, Armoretro Introduction!" Arsenal: "This lets me Summon Armoretro Quadruantlet from my hand!" (ATK 1600/1600) Nel'zios sees the Gauntlet arcade machine vanish... *Uses the effect of "Quadruantlet", equipping it to Maternal Hopper. Arsenal: "Then, I combine Quadruantlet with Maternal Hopper!" ~ Gauntlet's machine reappears, being played by an AI as a glove icon appears over Maternal Hopper's head. Nel'zios nods. Battle Phase *"Maternal Hopper" attacks "Warden", but Nel'zios activates the effect of "Rainbow-Eyes Cat Girl" from his hand, Special Summoning it and changing "Maternal Hopper" to Defense Position. Arsenal: "Battle! Maternal Hopper attacks your Warden!" ~ Arsenal thinks, {Even if he has a counter, I doubt it has the ability to banish...} Nel'zios: "I ACTIVATE THE CARD I JUST DREW!" ~ A cat girl with iridescent eyes similar to Nel'zios appears, and suddenly Maternal Hopper trips over said cat girl! Nel'zios: "Rainbow-Eyes Cat Girl can Summon itself during the Battle Step and switch your monster to Defense Position!" Cat Girl: "Gomen!" ~ Maternal Hopper's DEF: 1500 Main Phase 2 *Activates "Armoretro Prize", discarding "Armoretro - Dank Gorilla" from his hand before drawing 2 cards. Arsenal: "Hm. In that case, I activate a spell, Armoretro Prize, which allows me to discard an Armoretro Monster from my hand so that I can draw 2 cards." ~ Arsenal discards Dank Gorilla. "I'll end my turn there." End Phase *The effect of "Quadruantlet" makes him lose 100 LP. (Arsenal: 8000 -> 7900) *Ends his turn. ~ Nel'zios notices that the glove icon above Maternal Hopper is glowing... ~Quadruantlet's icon sends a small lightning bolt at its controller. Nel'zios: "What the? Are you okay?" Arsenal: "Ah, a player's health is on a timer while playing Guantlet... The ticks happen between turns-- in other words, I take 100 points out of my life during every End Phase." Turn 3: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. Nel'zios nods. "My turn. Draw!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 Nel'zios: "Well, well, well. Say, I'd like to show you something." ~ Arsenal awaits Nel'zios' next move. Nel'zios opens his satchel and pulls out a figurine of Mickey Mouse. "This is a gift a human friend brought me from another world." Arsenal: "And why do you say that?" *Sends "Cat Girl" from his field to the Graveyard and places a Mickey Mouse figurine onto the Item Zone before Heaven Summoning "Rainbow-Eyes Mouse" from his hand. (2000/1600) Nel'zios: "Because there is hidden power within. By sending Cat Girl to the Grave and inserting this figurine into my Item Zone..." ~ a new Zone appears, which the figurine floats into; meanwhile, the Cat Girl is consumed by a light from above... Arsenal: "Item, you said?!" Nel'zios: "I can Heaven Summon a Heaven Monster in my hand! Descend, Rainbow-Eyes Mouse!" ~ A more realistic version of Mickey Mouse, with a sword in hand, emerges from the light! Battle Phase *"Mouse" attacks "Maternal Hopper", but the effect of the equipped "Quadruantlet" destroys it, which negates the destruction of "Maternal Hopper". Nel'zios: "Mouse, attack Maternal Hopper!" Arsenal: "Heaven, hu?" ~Maternal Hopper takes the hit, but instead of shattering, the glove icon above her disappears. *Warden attacks "Maternal Hopper", but the effect of the equipped "Debris Soaper" destroys it, which negates the destruction of "Maternal Hopper". Nel'zios: "Warden, attack Maternal Hopper again!" ~This time, the bubble icon disappears. Main Phase 2 -> End Phase *Ends his turn. Nel'zios: "I end my turn!" Turn 4: Arsenal Draw Phase *Uses the effect of "Arcade" instead of conducting his normal draw, revealing "Armoretro - News Flinger", "Armoretro - Giddy Monkey", and "Armoretro - Dragonic Slayer" from his Deck. Nel'zios chooses "Giddy Monkey" at random, which is added to Arsenal's hand. Arsenal: "My turn!" ~The arcade machines around the field turn on again to display demo screens. Nel'zios: "What's going on?" Arsenal: "The Arcade is vast, and there's always room for more ideas! By giving up my Draw Phase, I can add to my hand, a random Armoretro monster from among 3 cards in my deck!" ~He reveals News Flinger, Giddy Monkey, and an evolved form of himself wearing a sheathed sword and cape; the armor appears to be mostly absent... The 3 cards are shuffled before being displayed to Nelzios, face-down. "Now, you choose the one to add to my hand." Nel'zios: ~ He picks the leftmost one. "Alright. You may continue." Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Normal Summons "Giddy Monkey". (1800/1200) Arsenal: "Fine with me! From my hand, I'll Normal Summon Armoretro Giddy Monkey! Then, I'll have Maternal Hopper combine with Giddy Monkey!" *Uses the effect of "Maternal Hopper" in an attempt to equip her to "Giddy Monkey", but Nel'zios activates his face-down "Rainbow-Eyes Glare", since he controls a "Rainbow-Eyes" monster, he banishes "Wolf" and "Guidance" from his Graveyard before negating the effect of "Maternal Hopper", which destroys her. Nel'zios: "NOT SO FAST!" ~ Maternal Hopper begins to fade, but is halted by Nel'zios' response card Nel'zios: raises his hand, and the image of Wolf and Guidance appear! "I activate Rainbow-Eyes Glare; by banishing a Rainbow-Eyes Monster and a Rainbow-Eyes Spell or Trap from my Graveyard while I control a Rainbow-Eyes Monster, I can negate any card or effect; I negate Maternal Hopper's effect!" ~ Mouse and Warden's eyes flash with rainbow light... Nel'zios: "And she is destroyed." ~ Maternal Hopper gets pixelated before disappearing... The Kangaroo game console had indeed returned. *Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. Arsenal: "I'll end my turn with a face-down." End Phase *Ends his turn. Turn 5: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. Nel'zios: "My turn! Draw!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Uses the effect of "Rainbow-Eyes Bugroth" from his hand, placing a Violet Spectrum Piece in his Spectrum Wheel before Special Summoning it. (1850/1300) (Spectrum Piece: Violet) Nel'zios: "I activate the effect of Bugroth in my hand!" ~ A Violet Spectrum Piece appears in Nel'zios's Wheel... Nel'zios: "And I can Special Summon it from my hand! However, it's not staying on the Field for long. I send it and Rainbow-Eyes Ticket to draw 2 more cards!" *Uses the effect of "Bugroth", sending itself and "Ticket" to the Graveyard before drawing 2 cards. *Switches "Warden" to Defense Position. (1600/'900') Nel'zios: "I switch Warden to Defense Position and end my turn." End Phase *Ends his turn. Turn 6: Arsenal Draw Phase *Uses the effect of "Arcade" instead of conducting his normal draw, revealing 2 "News Flingers" and "Dragonic Slayer" from his Deck. Nel'zios chooses "Dragonic Slayer" at random, which is added to his hand. Arsenal: "?... Very well. My turn!" ~Reveals Dragonic Slayer and 2 News Flingers from his Deck; The 3 are shuffled and their backs shown to Nel'zios. Nel'zios picks the middle one. Arsenal: "A fine choice, Nel'zios." Nel'zios nods. Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 -> Battle Phase *"Giddy Monkey" attacks and destroys "Warden", but Nel'zios uses the effect of "Warden", Special Summoning "Rainbow-Eyes Donkey" from his Deck. Arsenal: "Battle! Giddy Monkey attacks Warden!" Nel'zios: "Alright, Warden is destroyed, but its effect activates! I can Special Summon a Rainbow-Eyes Monster from my deck! I summon Rainbow-Eyes Donkey! Anything else?" Main Phase 2 -> End Phase Arsenal: ~He closes his eyes for a moment. "Turn end." Turn 7: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Since he controls a Level 4 or lower "Rainbow-Eyes" monster, he Special Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Raptor" from his hand by its effect. (1600/1200) Nel'zios: "I Special Summon Raptor from my hand since I control a Level 4 or lower Rainbow-Eyes Monster!" *Tributes "Raptor" and "Donkey" to Tribute Summon "Speed Stripe Relay Dragon". (2500/2000) Nel'zios: "Now then! I CALL UPON THE ASPECT DRAGON KNOWN FOR ATHLETICISM!" ~ Raptor and Donkey are released... ~ Speed Stripe roars brilliantly before swiftly descending. Battle Phase *"Speed Stripe" attacks "Giddy Monkey", but Arsenal uses the effect of "Armoretro - Q*ribert" from his hand, equipping it to "Giddy Monkey" and preventing "Giddy Monkey" from being destroyed by battle for the turn. The effect of "Q*ribert" reduces Arsenal's battle damage to 0, since "Giddy Monkey" is battling while equipped with "Q*ribert". Nel'zios: "Now, Speed Stripe, attack Giddy Monkey!" Speed Stripe: "I've been waiting for this moment!!" Arsenal: "Not so fast! I equip Armoretro Q*rIbert from my hand to Giddy Monkey!" Speed Stripe: "!? This is bad!" Nel'zios: ~ he notices the Q*bert arcade machine starting up... ~Q*bert plays through an AI, and an orange letter Q appears above Giddy Monkey's forehead. A bunch of blocks appear in a pyramid-like formation and surround Giddy Monkey... Main Phase 2 *Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. Nel'zios: grumbles and sets a card. "I end my turn." End Phase *Ends his turn. Turn 8: Arsenal Draw Phase *Draws. Arsenal: "My turn... Draw!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Activates "Armoretro Continue", Special Summoning "Quadruantlet" from his Graveyard. (1600/'1600') Arsenal: First, I play a Spell Card, Armoretro Continue! From my graveyard, I revive Armoretro Quadruantlet!" *Uses the effect of the equipped "Q*ribert", Special Summoning it. (300/'200') Arsenal: "Next, I Special Summon the equipped Q*ribert!" Nel'zios looks to see what Arsenal does next before responding *Uses the Deck Master ability of "Arsenal", equipping a "News Flinger" to "Q*ribert". ~ Arsenal thinks, {Does he have something to stop my plans?!... Well, whatever.} "Next, I use my ability from the Deck Master Zone to equip Armoretro News Flinger to Q*ribert!" Nel'zios looks to see what Quadruantlet looks like in monster form. ~ Quadrauntlet looks like a wizard with elven ears, a shield, and fairy wings. A icon that looks like a roll of newspaper appears over Q*ribert. Nel'zios nods and lets Courageous Arsenal continue. *Tributes "Q*ribert" to Tribute Summon "Arsenal" from his Deck Master Zone by his effect. (2500/2000) Arsenal: "Next, I sacrifice Q*ribert," ~ Q*ribert and News Flinger's icon disappear into pixels. He then roars before flying forward beside his monsters. "to place myself onto the field! If I control a monster that has a Union Monster equipped to it, I can sacrifice that monster to Tribute Summon myself!" Nel'zios nods. *Uses the effect of "Quadruantlet" in an attempt to equip him to "Arsenal", but Nel'zios activates his face-down "Rainbow-Eyes Sprint", since he controls a "Rainbow-Eyes" monster, negating the effect of "Quadruantlet" and making his ATK become 0. (Quadruantlet: 1600 -> 0/'1600') Arsenal: "Then, I'll equip myself with Quadruantlet!" ~ Quadruantlet fades and becomes a glove icon above him. His ATK is 2500. Nel'zios: "Reverse Card, Open! I activate Rainbow-Eyes Sprint, since I control a Rainbow-Eyes monster and/or a Dragon-Type monster with 2500 original ATK or more and exactly 2000 original DEF and you're trying to activate a monster effect. The effect is negated, and the monster's ATK drops down to 0!" ~ Speed Stripe dashes towards Quadruantlet to tackle it! Arsenal: "!..." ~The attack hits nothing... except Quadruantlet reappears with damage. Nel'zios: "Speed Stripe, are you okay?" ~ Speed Stripe nods. "I have taken hits like this before!" Battle Phase *"Arsenal" attacks "Mouse", but Nel'zios uses the effect of "Mouse" by throwing the Mickey Mouse figurine in his Item Zone, which negates the destruction of "Mouse" (Nel'zios: 8000 -> 7500), but Nel'zios uses the Deck Master Effect of "Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon", making him gain 800 LP, also placing 1 Spectrum Piece into his Spectrum Wheel. (Nel'zios: 7500 -> 8300) (Spectrum Pieces: Orange, Violet) Arsenal: "In that case, I shall battle!" Nel'zios reaches for the figurine, quickly realizing that Arsenal's aiming for Mouse! ~ Arsenal is indeed zooming towards Rainbow-Eyes Mouse! "Take this!!" Nel'zios nods and flips the figurine upside-down; it grays out as Mouse is knocked down by the blow. "I can throw an item from my Item Zone to prevent Mouse from being destroyed!" Nel'zios grunts as he still takes 500 damage! Nel'zios: "However, my own Deck Master effect activates! If I take battle damage from a battle involving a Rainbow-Eyes monster, I gain 800 Life Points and a Spectrum Piece is added to my wheel!" Main Phase 2 *Uses the effect of "Giddy Monkey", equipping it to "Arsenal". Arsenal: "I now equip myself with Giddy Monkey." ~ Giddy Monkey fades out, and a banana crescent icon fades in... Arsenal then closes his eyes... *Tributes "Arsenal" before Special Summoning "Dragonic Slayer" from his hand, since "Arsenal" was equipped with an "Armoretro" card. Arsenal: "The time has come. At this moment, I shall shed my armor and equipment!!" ~He glows brilliantly as the banana icon above him disappears along with his neck and torso armor! By the time the glow fades, he is holding a yellow cape and an extra sword. When he speaks, his voice becomes more grand in tone. At this point, Arsenal transforms into "Armoretro - Dragonic Slayer" (Slayer). "With this, Armoretro Dragonic Slayer is born!!" Nel'zios sees the Dragon's Lair arcade machine turn to energy and enter Arsenal... *Uses the effect of "Slayer", equipping it to "Quadruantlet". Slayer: "Next, I combine myself to Quadruantlet!" ~He fades to somewhere as a sword icon appears over Quadruantlet's head. Even now, his voice booms throughout the area... "Turn end!" End Phase *Ends his turn. Turn 9: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. Nel'zios: "Draw!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 -> Battle Phase *"Mouse" attacks "Quadruantlet", but the effect of "Slayer" activates, and Nel'zios declares Spell. The top card of Slayer's deck is a monster card, "Armoretro - Giddy Monkey", so "Mouse" is sent to the Graveyard. Nel'zios: "Now, then! Rainbow-Eyes Mouse, attack Quadruantlet!" ~ Dragonic Slayer's grand voice echoes throughout the room... Slayer: "While in my game, one must have good reaction time and skills to progress through. I have a question for you: Is the top card of my deck a Monster, or a Spell?" Nel'zios: "What if it's a Trap?" Slayer: "Trap Cards don't count, and they're sent to the bottom of the deck for the next card." Nel'zios: "Then I declare Spell!" ~ The top card of his deck appears, with its back facing Nel'zios. It turns around... before making childish monkey sounds. Suddenly, a jungle appears; Mouse tries to grab at a vine to avoid falling into the water... but it breaks! Nel'zios: "Uh-oh..." Slayer: "That's a shame. The top card of my deck was another Armoretro Giddy Monkey. Your bad timing has cost your monster its life on the field." Nel'zios sends Mouse's card to the Graveyard. Nel'zios: "Say, does the card you revealed return to the bottom of the deck like a Trap card?" ~The card in front of Nel'zios fades. Slayer: "No, the card does not go to the bottom. What's your next move?" Nel'zios: "So it remains on top?" Slayer: "Try and see for yourself." *"Speed Stripe" attacks "Quadruantlet", but the effect of "Slayer" activates, and Nel'zios declares Monster. The top card of Slayer's deck is a monster card, "Armoretro - Giddy Monkey". The battle continues, but Slayer activates his face-down " ", equipping "Q*ribert" from his Graveyard to "Quadruantlet". The effect of "Q*ribert" reduces Slayer's battle damage to 0, since "Quadruantlet" is battling while equipped with "Q*ribert". Nel'zios: "Speed Stripe, attack, and I declare monster!" ~ The jungle remains as a card appears in front of Nel'zios. As it turns around, Speed Stripe zooms through the jungle, maneuvering around the obstacles that stand in its way. More childish monkey sounds ensue as the card before Nel'zios is indeed the same card: Giddy Monkey. Slayer: "Well played, Nel'zios. However, I still have a face-down! It's called Roll Out!! From my Graveyard, I shall equip Q*ribert to Quadruantlet!" ~ A "Q" icon appears above Quadruantlet as Speed Stripe zigzags through the air in the complex jungle before flying and slicing through Quadruantlet, whose "Q" icon shatters into pixels instead of Quadruantlet or Slayer himself. Main Phase 2 *Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. Nel'zios: "Not bad. I set a card facedown and end my turn." End Phase *Ends his turn. Turn 10: Slayer Draw Phase *Uses the effect of "Arcade" instead of conducting his normal draw, revealing 2 "Maternal Hoppers" and "Q*ribert" from his Deck. Nel'zios chooses "Maternal Hopper" at random, which is added to his hand. Slayer: "Back to me, then. I shall use Arcade's effect now." ~Slayer reveals 2 Maternal Hoppers, and a Q*ribert. Nel'zios: "I pick the middle." Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Uses the effect of the equipped "Slayer", Special Summoning him. (3000/2500) Slayer: "Fine with me. First, I shall re-summon myself from Quadruantlet to the field!" Nel'zios nods. "Carry on." ~ The sword icon glows before fading, and Dragonic Slayer's form reappears on the field, and he roars. *Uses the effect of "Quadruantlet", equipping him to "Slayer". Slayer: "Now, for a retry. Next, I'll equip myself with Quadruantlet!" *Nel'zios activates his face-down " ", paying 1000 LP before targeting and banishing "Quadruantlet". (Nel'zios: 8300 -> 7300) Nel'zios: "The moment you equip Quadruantlet, Reverse Card Open! Cosmic Cyclone! I could've used it on you, but I didn't want this duel to end in a whimper." ~ Quadruantlet fades from the field, and the glove icon appears in the sky instead of over Slayer's head. The glove then fades. Nel'zios: "Anything else?" *Normal Summons "Maternal Hopper". *Uses the effect of "Maternal Hopper", equipping her to "Slayer". (Slayer: 3000 -> 3500/2500) Slayer: "I feel you. From my hand, I summon another Maternal Hopper! Then, I'll equip her to myself!" ~ As the boxing glove appears above him, his ATK increases to 3500. "While she's equipped, I get 500 extra attack points. That'll be all for this turn." End Phase *Ends his turn. Nel'zios: "Why aren't you attacking? Speed Stripe only has 2500 ATK!" Slayer: "I'm merely saving my energy." ~Speed Stripe looked calm and ready for battle, but was also confused by his opponent not attacking. Turn 11: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. Nel'zios: "Draw!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Chocobo". (1700/800) Nel'zios: "I Normal Summon Rainbow-Eyes Chocobo!" Slayer: "Hu, so that creature joined your family...?" Nel'zios: "Huh?" Slayer: "That monster gave me deja vu: I've played many Final Fantasy games where that creature has appeared with a equivalent role to a horse in the human world." Nel'zios: {Speed Stripe, we have an issue... Slayer has 3500 ATK, and your ATK's only 2500!} ~ There are 3 flag decals present on Speed Stripe's body, and he roars. "Leave this to me, Nel'zios!" Battle Phase *"Speed Stripe" attacks "Slayer", and Nel'zios uses the effect of "Speed Stripe", disposing 1 of its Points (Speed Stripe Point: 3 -> 2''') before halving the ATK and DEF of "Slayer". (Slayer: 3500 -> '''1750/2500 -> 1250) The effect of the equipped "Maternal Hopper" destroys it, which negates the destruction of "Slayer". (Slayer: 7900 -> 7150) Nel'zios: "Okay. Speed Stripe, attack Slayer!" ~ Speed Stripe roars before zooming forth. "I never told you this earlier, Nel'zios, but my ability should be able to allow some damage to be inflicted to our opponent! I simply have to shed off 1 of the flags on my body! These flags are called Checkpoints, or Points for short!... The proper term for removing Points is disposal!" Nel'zios: "And by disposing one of these Points...?" Speed Stripe: "The opposing monster's active battle stat-- which is attack points here-- has its value cut in half!" ~The flag icon falls off of him before he zigzags through the air, even swifter than before seeing as Slayer's ATK is cut to 1750! Speed Stripe slices through Slayer, who flinches, but the boxing glove icon is destroyed. Main Phase 2 -> End Phase Nel'zios: "That's it for my turn." {I deliberately misplayed, Speed Stripe; I want to end it with a bang!} Turn 12: Slayer Draw Phase *Draws. Slayer: "My turn! Draw!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 -> Battle Phase *"Slayer" attacks and destroys "Chocobo" (Nel'zios: 7300 -> 7250), but Nel'zios uses the Deck Master Effect of "Young Dragon". (Nel'zios: 7250 -> 8050) (Spectrum Pieces: Orange, Indigo, Violet) Slayer: "Battle!" Nel'zios: "Sorry, friend..." Chocobo lets out a sad kweh as it gets slashed through by Slayer's sword...* "However, my Deck Master effect re-activates!" End Phase Slayer: "That's all." Turn 13: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. Nel'zios: "Draw! Slayer... I can end this duel right here and now unless you have a means of protecting yourself. Do you think it's gone long enough, or should it last a bit more?" Slayer: "Try for yourself." Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 -> Battle Phase *"Speed Stripe" attacks "Slayer", but Slayer uses the effect of "Q*ribert" from his hand, equipping it to "Slayer" and preventing "Slayer" from being destroyed by battle for the turn. The effect of "Q*ribert" reduces Slayer's battle damage to 0, since "Slayer" is battling while equipped with "Q*ribert". Nel'zios: "Fine then. Speed Stripe, attack Slayer without using your effect!" ~ Speed Stripe zooms towards Slayer, but then a pyramid of cubes blocks his path! He brakes just enough to not crash into the cubes, but he scrapes himself slightly on a cube's corner. Nel'zios: "Slayer, where'd those blocks come from?" Slayer: "I used the effect of the Q*ribert in my hand to protect myself. Not only that, but I can now combine with it, as well!" Nel'zios: "What does the pyramid have to do with the game?" ~Q*ribert hops to the top of the pyramid, where he turns into an orange Q after the pyramid fades Slayer: "During the main game of Q*bert, the character icon-- as you may have just seen-- hops up and down a pyramid like the one that was met your eyes." Main Phase 2 *Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Android". (1600/1300) *Uses the effect of "Android", since it was Normal Summoned, returning "Cat Girl" to the Deck, which lets him destroy "Q*ribert". Nel'zios: "During my Main Phase 2, I summon Rainbow-Eyes Android! When Normal Summoned, I can return a defeated Rainbow-Eyes monster that is Levels 1 through 4 to my deck..." * The image of Cat Girl appears before being returned to the deck... "Then, if that is successful, I can destroy a Spell or Trap you control! I'm aiming straight for your Q*ribert, so you can't use it as a shield in the future." ~An energy beam is shot towards the Q that now floats above Slayer's head, which shatters into pixels upon being hit. End Pbase *Ends his turn. Nel'zios: "I end my turn." Turn 14: Slayer Draw Phase *Draws. Slayer: "My turn! Draw!!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Activates " ", Special Summoning "Maternal Hopper" from his Graveyard, which makes "Speed Stripe" and "Android" lose 200 ATK for each Beast, Plant, and Winged Beast-Type monster in his Graveyard. (Speed Stripe: 2500 -> 1500/2000; Android: 1600 -> 600/1300) Slayer: "Magic Card, Ayers Rock Sunrise!" ~The depicted environment on the card comes to life, showing a good view of a sunrise in Ayers Rock, Austrailia. "With this, I revive Maternal Hopper from my Graveyard! And then your monsters lose 200 ATK for each Beast, Plant, and Winged Beast resting in my Graveyard! Since I have 5 Beasts, your monsters lose 1000 ATK!" Battle Phase *"Maternal Hopper" attacks "Speed Stripe", but Nel'zios activates the effect of "Speed Stripe", disposing 1 of its Points (Speed Stripe Point: 2 -> 1''') before halving the ATK and DEF of "Maternal Hopper". (Maternal Hopper: 1700 -> '''850/1500 -> 750) "Maternal Hopper" is destroyed. (Slayer: 7150 -> 6500) Slayer: "Battle! Maternal Hopper attacks Speed Stripe!" ~As the kangaroo hops towards Speed Stripe, 1 of its Points begins to fall off... Nel'zios: {So, you can do it during your opponent's turn as well? Nice.} Speed Stripe: "My ability is usable during either player's Damage Step!" ~He turns towards Nel'zios "However, I need permission from you, Nel'zios!" Nel'zios: "Granted, Speed Stripe!" Speed Stripe: "Alright!" ~ He speeds forth towards the Kangaroo, and he sheds another of his Points before colliding into the Kangaroo, slicing through the latter's 850 ATK... *"Slayer" attacks and destroys "Android" (Nel'zios: 8050 -> 6900), but Nel'zios uses the Deck Master Effect of "Young Dragon". (Nel'zios: 6900 -> 7700) (Spectrum Pieces: Red, Orange, Indigo, Violet) Slayer: "Hm. In that case, I shall attack Android!!" ~He zooms forward... ~ Android is cleaved in two! Nel'zios LP: 6900 Nel'zios: "Android is destroyed, but my Deck Master effect activates once more!" ~ LP: 7700 End Phase *Ends his turn. Slayer: "That'll be all. ..." ~He lands and closes his eyes... Turn 15: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. Nel'zios: "Draw!" Slayer: "It all..." Nel'zios: "It all what?" Slayer: "... is lost." Nel'zios: "Are you saying I've all but won?" Slayer: "All I have left is the arcade and its characters... Even so, I feel like I have a hole in my life..." Nel'zios: "I assume you'll surrender this duel?" Slayer: "Not like I have much to protect myself... Not that I've had much to protect myself, besides the armor I had. ... Finish it." Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Omnimorph" (1900/1000) Nel'zios: "I haven't had a chance to summon her yet... I Normal Summon Rainbow-Eyes Omnimorph!" *Uses the effect of "Rainbow-Eyes Dice" in his hand, banishing "Android" before Special Summoning "Dice". (600/'600') Nel'zios: "Next, I banish Android from my graveyard to Special Summon, from my hand, Rainbow-Eyes Dice!" *Uses the effect of "Dice", targeting "Omnimorph" and declaring 3, increasing the Level of "Omnimorph". (Omnimorph Level: 4 -> 7) Nel'zios: "Dice's effect activates, which lets it target a Level 4 or lower Rainbow-Eyes monster I control, and increase its Level by up to 6! I increase Omnimorph's Level by 3!" Nel'zios: "Now, I use Omnimorph's effect to treat it as a LIGHT Machine-Type monster..." ~ Another, brilliant roar reverberates throughout the room... Starry-Eyes: "The conditions for a Spatial Summon have been met!" Slayer: "Spatial...?" *Banishes "Dice" and "Omnimorph" before Spatial Summoning "Starry-Eyes Spatial Dragon" from his Extra Deck, since the effect of "Omnimorph" changed it into a LIGHT Machine-Type monster. Nel'zios: "I banish Omnimorph and Dice..." ~Omnimorph and Dice fly upwards towards a gate with the number 7 and a Dimension orb above it, and they enter the other dimension as said gate opens. Beyond is a bright, cosmic dimension and Starry-Eyes' silhouette. She flies out of the gate with another roar, and then the gate closes behind her, leaving her materials behind in the different dimension. Nel'zios: {You seem especially happy, Starry-Eyes.} ~ Starry-Eyes turns towards her opponent, who witnessed her summoning with awe. She remembers seeing her opponent lonely, but she still wants to try and give some comfort, so she turns towards Nel'zios. "Mind if we pause the duel? I mean, I think our opponent was lonely there...!" At this point, the Duel pauses before ending in Nel'zios' victory. Nel'zios nods. "Understood. Listen, Arsenal. I have no desire to use you as a tool or a weapon. I'd rather be your friend if possible. I wish to offer you my friendship. This world is in danger due to a great war, and I need your help ending this war. I do not wish to abuse or exploit you for a selfish end. Would you like a hug?" Nel'zios flies towards Arsenal/Slayer to hug him... ~ Starry-Eyes also flies over to Dragonic Slayer while Nel'zios hugs him. "You seemed to be lonely back there, weren't you?" Slayer looks down, but subtly nods. Slayer: "... The only friends I've ever had until now were the other characters in this arcade. After all, I felt as though that I'd get into danger if I were to go out...!" ~ He trembles. "Despire my wide arsenal, I feel like...!" Starry-Eyes: "Don't say that you're bad! Because you're not! Look, it may be hard living without real friends, but Nel'zios said that he'd rather be a friend, and so will I-- all to aid him in his quest." ~ Slayer pauses, and then he returns the hug to Nel'zios, also hugging Starry-Eyes in the process. "I thank you two for accepting me." Starry-Eyes return the hug, as well. Speed Stripe watches this scene unfold with a sweatdrop. However, since Slayer has become tame towards Nel'zios and his group, the arcade games all return powered off, and both Speed Stripe and Starry-Eyes fade from the area. Slayer also glows before he is reduced to his original's card form... Category:Blog posts